Potions & Kidnap
by LuvFiction Xxxx
Summary: What if it was Jerome that got trapped in the cellar, and not Alfie. What if it wasn't cleaning fluid Sibuna stole from the cellar? When Nina accidently gives it to Jerome, something strange starts happening to him, and to make things worse Rufus is still around and he has the perfect plan to get what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**please review.**

* * *

"OH great" Jerome said as he searched through his things.

"What is it dude" Alfie asked.

"I left my mask down in the cellar when we were scaring Fabian and the others"

"Oh sorry mate" Alfie laughed not sounding sorry at all.

"I need to get it back" Jerome said as he sat down and thought up a plan.

"Good luck with that" Alfie said as he got changed out of his zombie costume.

* * *

Jerome had made his way down into the cellar and was now looking in the cupboard, he and Alfie were hiding in.

"OK so I took it off and high-fived Alfie...soooo I must have dropped it around here" Jerome whispered to himself looking around the room. "Got it" Jerome said as he spotted it near a small cupboard.

Suddenly Jerome heard the cellar door bang and footsteps.

Someone was coming down into the cellar. Jerome quickly hid in the small cupboard but kept it open just enough for him to see what was going on.

"I have to get out of here" Jerome said as he witnessed what was going on.

* * *

"Fabian...Fabian" Alfie whispered and knocked on Fabian's door "Fabian"

Alfie opened the door and walked over to Fabian's bed.

"FABIAN!"

"WHA..." Was all that Fabian managed to say before he fell off the bed. "Alfie what are you doing here?"

"Dude, Jerome went into the cellar to get his zombie mask and he still hasn't come back, It's been hours"

"Yea right, It's just a prank Fabian" Mick mumbled as he tried to get back to sleep.

"I'm telling the truth, he's been gone for hours and I'm too scared to go down there alone" Alfie pleaded.

"OK...alright Alfie I'll go get Nina" Fabian said as he put his slippers on and was about to leave when he turned back to Alfie. "Meet us by the cellar door, and this better not be a trick..."

"It's not I swear, thank you Fabian"

* * *

"Jerome" Fabian whispered.

"Jerome are you down here" Nina said a little louder.

"Mate where are you" Alfie asked as he looked in the cupboard that they had hidden in the night before.

"I knew this was a trick I can't believe that I fell for..." Fabian stopped talking when they heard a whimper.

"Jerome?" Nina asked but only got another whimper as an answer.

"Look in there" Fabian said as he pointed to the smaller cupboard.

Nina kneeled down and slowly opened the doors.

"JEROME!" All three of the Anubis teens whispered/shouted when they saw Jerome curled up in the cupboard.

"Dude what happened?" Alfie asked as he ran to his friend.

Jerome was barely awake he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open and now and then a small whimper would escape his lips.

"Come on we should get him upstairs" Fabian said as he and Alfie help Jerome up the stairs and to his room.

* * *

**So I have up to chapter 5 written and saved but since this got deleted I would like to try and get the reviews I had for this story back so could you please review :(**

**REVIEW & READ ON...sorry again :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I had trouble uploading this...it would have been up sooner.**

* * *

Alfie watched as Jerome tossed and turned in his bed.

'_I should've gone with him'_ Alfie thought as he watched him sleep uncomfortably.

_'This is all my fault'_ Alfie couldn't stop the bad thoughts as they entered his mind and refused to leave.

Alfie settled down in his covers and tried to get some sleep, but it's very hard to get sleep when you have a guilty conscience and a best friend being torture in his own nightmare.

* * *

"So how did my lovelies sleep last night" Trudy asked the Sibuna gang, who were the only ones at the table.

"Oh great, thanks for asking Trudy" Fabian said politely smiling at Trudy as she walked back into the kitchen.

"I didn't get any sleep at all" Nina whispered to Fabian.

"Me neither I was worried about Jerome and Alfie."

"I haven't seen..." Nina said but stopped talking when Alfie walked in looking absolutely horrible.

"Alfie are you and Jerome okay?" Fabian asked. Alfie blankly stared at Fabian and Nina before answering.

"I think I'm going to need a little help..."

Before he could finish his sentence Fabian, Nina, Amber, and Patricia ran to Alfie and Jerome's room.

Jerome was lying on his bed shaking and staring at the ceiling.

"What happened to him?" Patricia asked with a little sympathy in her voice.

"He was down in the cellar for half the night, by himself" Alfie answered.

"Yea we think he might have seen something really weird." Fabian said.

"Of course he's seen something weird, look at him he's catatonic" Nina said as everyone gathered around Jerome's bed.

"We need to snap him out of this" Amber said shaking a little, what was happening to Jerome was scaring her and Alfie looking so exhausted and scared wasn't helping.

"Jerome you're going to be late for school" Nina said softly.

"That's not going to work" Patricia said harshly at Nina.

"Jerome, Trudy made chocolate chip pancakes" Fabian said, hoping Jerome would calm down.

Jerome seemed to shake even more, and everyone was starting to panic a bit.

"It's okay Jerome" Nina said trying to comfort him by rubbing his arm, but Jerome flinched away.

"What did he see down there?" Fabian asked to no one in particular.

"Victor stuffing cats and making elixir" Amber said forgetting Alfie was in the room.

"Amber that is not helping" Fabian whispered to Amber.

"Jerome, What did you see down there?" Nina asked slowly and quietly.

"I...I...I saw" Jerome started, and everyone seemed to relax a bit as Jerome started to talk. "Victor...and..." Jerome again started to shake violently and was gasping for air.

"What do we do?!" Amber asked panicking.

"Calm down someone get him a glass of water" Fabian said trying to get everyone to calm down.

"Jerome, Jerome are you okay, mate" Alfie said as he ran to Jerome. Patricia ran out to get water for Jerome.

Nina was looking around for something for Jerome to drink as well, when she spotted the bottle in Patricia's bag.

"Here drink this" Nina said as she tried to get Jerome to drink it.

It only cause him to go into a coughing hack.

"What's happening to him?" Amber and Alfie asked at the same time.

At that point Patricia came in with water and was shocked by what was happening.

"DID YOU GIVE HIM THAT!?" Patricia shouted at Nina who had the bottle in her hand.

She completely forgot that they had hidden the elixir sample in that bottle.

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry to the people that have already read and reviewed to chapter 5 and now have to either do it again or wait till chapter 6**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	3. Chapter 3

"DID YOU GIVE HIM THAT?!" Patricia shouted at Nina.

"Why was it still in your bag?" Nina said looking guilty.

"Jerome, JEROME! What's happening to him?" Alfie asked.

"He's...he's shrinking" Fabian said.

Jerome had stop coughing, the clothes he was wearing were now too big for him, his face was cuter and younger. Jerome was five years old again.

"AW he's so cute" Amber said as all the girls couldn't help but 'AWE' over Jerome.

"Yea he's cute but there's one problem" Patricia said.

"What?" Amber asked confused.

"He's five" Patricia said pointing at a very scared Jerome.

Jerome hid under his covers which cause Amber and Nina to 'AWE' again.

"Stop yelling Patricia you're scaring him" Nina said as she removed the covers and gave him a big hug.

"I want to go home" Jerome said on the brink of tears. This made everyone in the room feel a little sad now

"What are we going to do?" Fabian whispered to Sibuna.

"I'm so sorry this is all my fault" Nina said.

"No it' not, Nina, We all forgot about the sample we took from Victor" Fabian reassured her.

"What can we do? We can't leave Jerome five years old forever" Patricia whispered looking at Jerome who was being distracted by Alfie making funny faces.

"Maybe it will wear off" Fabian said hopefully.

"But what are we going to do in the meantime?" Nina argued "We can't let anyone see him and we can't leave him alone all day."

"Nina's right one of us are going to have to stay off school and look after him" Fabian said.

"Any volunteers?" Nina asked.

"Not me, I'm out" Patricia quickly said.

"I'll do it, I looked after the cat" Amber said raising her hand.

"A five-year old is a bit harder to look after than a cat" Fabian said trying to be polite.

"Yea and look at how well you took care of the cat" Patricia said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't mind taking a day off" Nina said.

"It's the least you can do seeing as you made him a five-year old" Patricia rudely said.

"Patricia, that's enough" Fabian whisper so he wouldn't upset Jerome by shouting again.

"Okay so let's get to work on a plan" Nina said with a smirk.

* * *

"TRUDY!" Amber yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

"What is it deary?" Trudy said with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Nina taking unwell" Amber said as she grabbed Trudy's hand and rushed her upstairs.

"Their coming" Patricia whispered as she came into the room.

"Okay quickly you hide Jerome" Nina said as she pretended to act sick.

Fabian was standing over Nina pretending to look worried while Patricia quickly hid in the cupboard making sure Jerome kept quiet.

"OH sweetie" Trudy said as she entered the room.

Trudy quickly came over and felt her forehead, with Amber's make-up skills Nina was made to look very pale and sick.

"I think you have a bit of a temperature" Trudy said "I think it's best you stay off, I'll phone the school and let them know" Trudy said lovingly as she was about to leave.

"Thanks Trudy" Nina said and fake coughed.

In the cupboard, five-year old Jerome heard Trudy's name. He remembered Trudy from the first day he arrived here and wanted to see her.

"TRUDY!" Jerome yelled as he burst out of the cupboard.

Trudy turned and her eyes widened by what she saw.

"Jerome" She whispered as a five-year old Jerome hugged her legs, Trudy looked up from Jerome to the four teens in the room, Amber, Nina, Fabian, and Patricia(Who had come out of the cupboard) Just stared back. "Okay what is going on here?" Trudy said as she picked up Jerome and stared at the others.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay what is going on here?" Trudy said as she hugged Jerome tightly.

Sibuna were lost for words. How were they suppose to explain this?

"There you are!" Fabian said happily as Amber, Patricia and Nina gave him confused looks "You're very good at hide & seek." Fabian continued looking over at Jerome as the rest of Sibuna caught on "I'm sorry for not telling you Trudy but my little cousin has come for a visit and we were just playing a game of hide and seek before school."

Trudy nodded and smiled at them believing the story, but it didn't explain why the boy she was holding looked exactly like Jerome when he was five.

"So this is your little cousin?" Trudy asked and everyone nodded. Trudy looked at Jerome with a confused look as Jerome just smiled back.

"Is there something wrong, Trudy?" Patricia asked getting a little nervous.

"No, nothing...it's just...he looks like..." Trudy trailed off deciding not to say it. She just couldn't believe that the little boy looked so much like Jerome "Oh I still need to call the teachers and let them know you will not be in school today, Nina" Trudy said as she put Jerome back on the floor. "And you lot need to get going or you'll be late for school, Look at the time" Trudy said and the others were about to argue when Trudy stopped them.

"Don't worry I'll look after Nina and your cousin, Fabian" Trudy said as she led them out of the room "Nina, do you mind keeping an eye on Fabian's cousin while I phone the school?"

"Not at all, Trudy" Nina said still acting sick.

As soon as Trudy and the others left Nina went over to Jerome who was sitting on the floor looking board.

"Jerome, do you remember Trudy?" Nina asked Jerome. Jerome didn't speak he just nodded his head.

Nina was relieved, Jerome still remembered some things.

"What else do you remember?" She asked softly as she leaned down to be eye level with Jerome.

"Victor" Jerome said.

"Anything else? Do you remember Alfie?" Nina asked but he shook his head "Well what else do you remember?"

"Mummy left me here " Jerome said looking at the floor as tears came down his cheeks. Nina was confused but her confusion didn't stop her from hugging Jerome and making him feel better.

Nina didn't know what to do, she only hoped Trudy would come back soon to look after him, five-year olds are a lot of work.

* * *

"How do you think Nina's doing?" Amber asked Sibuna.

"We'll check on her and Jerome at lunch" Fabian said as they best Alfie at the lockers.

"What's happened to Jerome?" Alfie asked Sibuna from behind. Sibuna froze and slowly turned to Alfie.

Alfie had a determined look on his face, the Sibuna gang look at each other and whispered.

"What do we tell him?" Patricia asked.

"No idea" Amber answered.

"We need to tell him something"

"Tell him the truth"

"What? we can't"

"What else can we do?"

Sibuna was arguing and no one could be heard because they were all talking over each other.

"Guys, GUYS" Alfie shouted to get their attention. "I want to know the truth about what's happened to Jerome, and I'm coming with you at lunch to see him" Alfie said not giving them time to say no as he walked straight past them.

"Great now what?" Patricia asked becoming really annoyed.

"We are going to have to tell him the truth" Fabian said as he headed to his next class.

Throughout the day people were asking where Jerome and Nina where?

They had an easy answer for Nina but they had no idea what to tell them about Jerome.

* * *

At an old barn not too far away from Anubis house someone was making themselves at home.

Rufus was in the house next to the barn looking through old books and pieces of paper.

"I can't get the cup of Ankh or the elixir on my own" Rufus said becoming very annoyed. he sat down and began to think, he laughed when he thought about spying on the Anubis children. "Those brats will help me on way or another" Rufus chuckled as he got ready to leave for Anubis house.

* * *

**Almost back to chapter 5 Thank you WhatsInAName7 for being so supportive and reviewing every chapter so far :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Fabian, Amber, Patricia and Alfie were walking back to Anubis house in silence.

They had told people Nina was sick and Jerome was staying with Family for a while. They didn't know how long Jerome would be like this so they didn't say how long he would be away.

They were walking up the path of Anubis house, near the trees when Alfie broke the silence.

"OK...So are you going to tell me what's happened to Jerome or not?" Alfie asked.

"We will explain everything once we get into Anubis house" Patricia said becoming annoyed at Alfie, he had asked them that question all day.

"NO, I want to know what's happened and I want to know now" Alfie said, he normal wasn't this pushy but his best friend had just been turned into a five-year old, nothing was normal anymore.

Everyone was shocked by Alfie's outburst and they stopped walking just in front of some large bushes.

The Sibuna gang looked at each other a nodded in agreement to just tell him.

"Well, we took something from the cellar a few days ago and we hid it in that juice bottle and put it in my bag" Patricia said "When Jerome started coughing I went to get him water, but Nina, forgetting we put the...thing from the cellar into the bottle gave it to Jerome, and well...you know the rest..." Patricia finished.

"Wait, what? what did you give him?" Alfie asked.

"We don't know" Amber said truthfully "Some kind of potion" She guessed.

"Well how are you going to fix this? Jerome can't stay a five-year old forever."

"We're hoping that the potion will wear off" Fabian said.

"But what if it doesn't? What then?" Alfie asked becoming worried.

"Well that potion turned him into a five-year old, there has to be something down there that can change him back" Amber said.

"Amber's right but let's just get inside before lunch is over" Fabian said walking up to Anubis house.

Alfie, Patricia and Amber followed him, not knowing that someone had heard their conversation.

* * *

"Oh, hello sweeties" Trudy said as she walked into the hall to see who had come in.

"Hey, Trudy" The Anubis residents greeted her.

"We just came to check on Nina and..." Fabian didn't finish his sentence because Trudy finished it for him.

"Your cousin" Trudy laughed "Your cousin is at the table having lunch and Nina is in her room" Trudy said smiling "Nina seems to be getting better, but I'll keep her off for the rest of the day just to be sure" Trudy said as she started to walked back to Jerome, when she realized.

"Oh, Fabian" Trudy said to Fabian who was halfway up the stairs.

"Yes, Trudy" Fabian said stopping and looking down at her.

"I just realized that I don't even know your cousin's name" Trudy had been so busy looking after five-year old Jerome and a 'sick' Nina all day that she didn't even ask for his name.

"His name?...It's...um...i...it's" Fabian stuttered looking at the others panicking.

"JJ" Patricia spat out and the others looked at her with either confused or relieved faces.

"JJ, that's a nice name" Trudy smiled as she walked back to who she thought was 'JJ'

"JJ?" Fabian asked when Trudy was gone.

"Jerome Junior" Patricia laughed as she ran up the stairs.

Fabian and Patricia went to check on Nina, while Amber and Alfie went to make sure Jerome responded to his fake name, JJ.

"Hey Nina how are you?" Fabian asked.

"She's not really sick, remember?" Patricia said and Nina laughed.

"Yea I'm good, Oh before I forget, Jerome remembers some things" Nina said.

"Like what?" Patricia asked.

"Does he remember what he saw down in the cellar?" Fabian asked and Nina shook her head.

"No nothing like that, he remembers Trudy and Victor, he also remembers the day his mom left him here, but he doesn't remember any of us."

Fabian and Patricia sighed, what were they going to do?

* * *

Meanwhile at the table with Jerome.

Jerome, Alfie and Amber were at the table having cheese on toast, Trudy had made more for Alfie and Amber and was now in the kitchen leaving Alfie and Amber alone with Jerome.

"I can't believe this has happened" Alfie said staring at Jerome.

"Me either...but look at him he's soooooooo cute" Amber said in a baby voice.

Jerome just kept eating his lunch and smiling at Amber.

"AWW can he get any cuter" Amber said "Wow I never thought I would say that about Jerome."

Jerome leaped of his chair and walked over to the table at the couches, Alfie and Amber just watched as he came back with a piece of paper with him.

"Look I drawed a pictures" Jerome said as he gave the picture of Anubis house to Amber.

"AWW" Amber said "He just got cuter" Amber whispered to Alfie, who had to admit that was pretty cute.

Amber looked closer to the picture and saw an old woman in the picture.

"Who's that?" Amber asked pointing to the woman "Is that your gran?"

"No" Jerome said as he sat back down "That's Sarah" Jerome simply replied.

Amber's eyes widened a little, Nina had told her about the old woman Sarah.

"Who Sarah?" Amber asked to see what Jerome would say.

"She used to live here" Jerome said as he pointed to the picture of the frobisher-smythes and the little girl Sarah "She was the chosen one" Jerome continued.

Amber flicked through the other drawings and they seemed simple and childlike, but If you looked closer in everyone there was something odd.

Such as in a picture of a bird with swirls and squiggles there were numbers. Amber looked closely to the numbers at the bottom '3354776'

Another picture was a picture of a man drinking something and a black bird was beside him. Amber guessed the man in the picture was Victor and his stuffed bird Corbierre, not to mention he was probably drinking the elixir.

"I think I'll just go show these lovely pictures to Nina" Amber said as she rushed up the stairs leaving Alfie with Jerome.

Amber had to tell Nina about this, How did Jerome know all of this?

* * *

**Can anybody guess what the numbers '3354776' are?**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. :) If I get a lot of reviews the next chapter will be up soon**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	6. Chapter 6

Amber rushed upstairs towards Nina room.

Nina and Fabian were sitting on the bed talking and Patricia was standing beside the door when Amber burst in.

"Nina I need to tell you something" Amber said trying to catch her breath.

"Amber calm down, what is it?" Nina asked.

"Look at these pictures Jerome drew" Amber said as she gave the pictures to Nina.

"You ran all the way up here to show Nina pictures?" Patricia laughed.

"No look closely" Amber said as she joined them on the bed and pointed at the picture of Anubis house "He said that that's Sarah, she used to live here and that she was the chosen one" Amber said telling them everything Jerome had told her.

"OK that is weird" Nina agreed.

"But look there's more" Amber said as she put another drawing on top of the one in Nina's hand.

"That looks like Victor" Fabian pointed out.

In the picture Victor was at a table drinking from a skull, He was dressed in a clock with a black bird on his shoulder, there was also a snake at his feet. Behind him were others dressed in clocks but their faces could not be seen.

"That's a very sinister drawing for a five-year old" Nina commented.

"You don't think that's what Jerome saw in the cellar?" Patricia asked

"And this last one" Amber said as she pulled the drawing up from the bottom of the pile and brought it to the front. Nina and Fabian looked at each other and then to Amber with they're eyebrows raised.

"I don't see anything wrong with this one" Nina said looking at the picture of a black bird flying in the sky.

"Look here there are numbers" Amber pointed to them.

"Oh yea and look at these" Fabian said pointing, to what they thought were swirls and squiggly lines, looked like Egyptian letter symbols "When schools over, we'll come back and figure this out."

Fabian, Amber and Patricia ran down the stairs and into the living room.

"Come on Alfie we need to get back to school" Amber said grabbing her bag.

"Ok, um...bye...JJ" Alfie said as he walked back with the others. He couldn't believe this happened to him. They walked out of the house and ran back to school before they were late for their next class.

The only people in the house now were Trudy, Jerome and Nina.

Nina was upstairs as well as Trudy, who was cleaning.

Jerome was left at the table alone...

Rufus went round to the back of the house and slipped into the laundry room. He had heard everything they had said about Jerome and he knew exactly what to do.

Rufus creep to the cellar door without being noticed.

Rufus quickly walk down to the cellar, the last thing he wanted was to be caught down here by Victor, so he searched the entire cellar for what he was looking for. He looked through all the potions until he finally found it.

An old purple potion. He knew this is what they need to fix their little problem.

phase one of his plan was complete, the second phase will go into action at the perfect time and place.

Rufus held the potion up to the sun shinning through the window before putting it into his pocket.

Now he had to get out without being seen or heard.

* * *

**ARGH! ! ! ! Sorry about that horrible chapter I just need to update :( Well I promise the next chapters to come will be better, more detailed and more interesting :D**

**Keep Calm & Luv Fiction...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all my reviewers :)**

* * *

When School finished the Sibuna members raced home to figure everything out. They ran into Anubis house and saw Jerome on the couch watching TV.

"Hello" Amber said in a baby voice, walking over to Jerome.

"Hi" Jerome smiled at Amber.

"Do you want to come up stairs with us?" Amber asked holding out her hand.

"Okay" Jerome replied as he hopped off the couch and held on to Amber's hand.

just as Sibuna were walking up the stairs Mara and the others walked in.

"Aw, who is this?" Mara asked in a girly voice.

"This is JJ, he's my cousin" Fabian said as he pulled Jerome closure to him and further up the stairs.

"Aw he's so cute" Mara smiled and Fabian gave her a half-smile.

"Well we should go now" Fabian said as he picked Jerome up and carried him the rest of the way up the stairs.

"You are heavier than you look" Fabian said as he put Jerome down and closed the door.

"Okay first things first" Nina said as she sat up on the bed "We need to find a way to get Jerome back to normal."

"We could go back into the cellar tonight and look for something that could change him back" Patricia suggested.

"But we have no idea what we're looking for" Fabian said.

"Do we have to change him back, he's so cute" Amber said pinching his cheek.

Amber was sitting on her bed and Jerome was sitting on Amber's lap as she played with his hair and gave him hugs.

"Yes Amber we have to change him back" Nina said but couldn't help but smile at Amber and Jerome.

"We also need to figure out what these drawing mean" Fabian reminded everyone.

"Ask Jerome, he drew them" Patricia said looking at Jerome, who was being cradled by Amber.

"Jerome?" Fabian said walking over to him and kneeling in front of him "Can you talk about these pictures?" Fabian asked slowly. Jerome sat up and took the pictures "What's that a picture of?" Fabian asked pointing to the picture of Victor.

"My nightmare" Jerome said quietly.

"What was your nightmare about?" Amber said feeling sorry for Jerome.

"Victor and the bad people" Jerome replied.

"Who are the bad people?" Fabian asked trying to get more from Jerome.

Jerome just shook his head and buried his face in Amber's shoulder.

"Don't push him to talk" Nina said when she saw how upset Jerome had become.

Fabian nodded before going back to his seat on the bed.

"what are we going to do?" Fabian sighed.

"I don't know" Nina answered.

Just then the door opened and Alfie popped his head round the door.

"Hey is Jerome in here?" He asked and Jerome's head shot up.

"Yea, he is, and just so you know Alfie we're going to get him back to his own self again" Nina said feeling very guilty.

"Do you want me to look after him for a while?" Alfie asked "Me and Mick were going to play football, maybe Jerome would like to play?"

Everyone looked at each other before agreeing, it was obvious Jerome didn't want to talk, so they had no choice but to let him go and play.

"Make sure you keep an eye on him" Amber said in a mothering voice "and don't play too rough" Amber said as she let Jerome run over to Alfie "And make sure he wears a Jacket, it's getting cold out there."

Alfie nodded as he took Jerome's hand and closed the door.

"Amber" Patricia laughed, shaking her head.

"What?" She asked.

"You need to stop babying him" Nina explained "I know he's cute but you need to remember it's still Jerome, he's not really a five-year old boy."

"I know that, I'm making the most of this, since he could turn back into the old Jerome at any second, why not enjoy cute five-year old Jerome while we can" Amber explained.

"Let's just focus on the drawings" Fabian explained.

* * *

Alfie kicked the ball towards Jerome who kicked it back. Mick was at the side watching.

"So that's Fabian's cousin?" Mick asked Alfie.

"Yea" Alfie said hoping he believed him.

"He looks nothing like him" Mick commented.

"What are you talking about? Of course he does" Alfie laughed nervously.

"blue eyes and blonde hair, brown eyes and brown hair, that kid is nothing like Fabian" Mick explained

"Well... they're cousins not brothers, so of course they're not going to look exactly a like" Alfie argued.

"Yea, I guess you're right" Mick said as he was about to join back in, when Mara appeared.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Mara smiled.

"Playing football with Fabian's cousin" Mick answered.

"Aw isn't he the cutest kid you've ever seen?" Mara said as she watched him kick the ball.

"Cuter than me?" Mick asked.

"Much cuter than you" Mara laughed. Mick laughed with her before dragging her into the field.

"Come on, come play with us" Mick said as he pulled Mara over.

"Hey JJ! pass the ball!" Mick shouted and Jerome kicked it hard, Mick stopped the ball with his foot before signaling to Mara to kick it "Kick it to JJ" Mick said as he stood back.

"Mick, I stink at sports" Mara said turning to Mick.

"Come on Mara!" Alfie shouted and Jerome jumped up and down ready to receive the kicked the ball hard and it soared through the air.

"Nice shoot, Mara" Alfie shouted.

The ball started to come down it bounced near the trees and kept bouncing into the trees. Jerome who was closes ran to get the ball.

"Should we let him go in there alone?" Alfie asked as he ran up to Mick and Mara.

"He'll be fine" Mick scoffed.

"Yea but we're supposed to be looking after him" Alfie said as he watched Jerome ran into the woods to get the ball.

"Alfie's right someone should help him get the ball" Mara said and at that Alfie started to walk to the trees to help find it.

Jerome ran into the trees and started looking for the ball, he walked toward some bushes but couldn't find it. Jerome walked a little farther, with every step he heard the leaves crunch beneath his feet.

He finally saw the ball next to two trees and ran to get it, he stopped when he saw a man step out from behind the trees and put a foot on the ball.

"Are you looking for your ball?" He asked sounding nice, Jerome didn't like talking to strangers especially ones dressed from head to toe in black, Jerome nodded slowly.

And the man smiled, he knelt and picked up the ball.

"Hello my name's Rufus what's yours?" Rufus asked as he knelt in front of him and held out the ball. Jerome took the ball before answering.

"Jerome" He answered and tried to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked.

"To my friends" Jerome said quietly.

"Well wouldn't you rather come with me?" Rufus asked with a smile "I have lots of sweets in my car, would you like a sweetie?" Rufus asked and Jerome quick shook his head.

"JJ have you found the ball?" Alfie called from the trees.

Jerome was about to shout back yes when Rufus covered his mouth with his hand and pick him up by the waist.

Jerome kicked and screamed but Rufus was too strong and he couldn't say a word with his hand over his mouth, with all Jerome struggling he dropped the ball.

"Come on Jerome, it's okay" Rufus said as he tried to calm him and stop him kicking him.

Rufus carried him to the front of the car and strapped him in. he closed the door before getting in at the other side, Jerome had tears running down his face as he tried to open the door, but there was a child lock on the door.

Rufus quickly drove away before anyone saw him.

"JJ?" Alfie shouted. As he went farther into the woods to find him he started to whisper "Jerome? Jerome where are you?" Alfie walked a little more until he found the ball, next to the ball where some new tire tracks in the mud. Alfie was panicking as he looked around for Jerome, but it was too late Rufus had him and was taking him away from Anubis house.

* * *

**Okay, I think this was an alright chapter :/ quite long and interesting :)**

**This story is at the bottom of my list with 1 vote sooooooo, it will be the last to get an update unless you vote for it on my poll. so whoever voted for it, I'm sorry but it's everyone least favorite :(**

**Review tell me if you liked it and...**

**Keep Calm & Luv Fiction...**


	8. Chapter 8

"You got the ball" Mara smiled "Where's JJ?" she asked when she didn't see him following Alfie.

"I need to get the others, I can't find him" Alfie said as he dropped the ball and ran towards the house.

"Wait what do you mean you can't find him?" Mick shouted but didn't get an answer, Alfie just kept running.

* * *

"We're going to have so much fun, you'll see" Rufus smiled as he drove out of the woods and down a hidden dirt path.

"I want to go home" Jerome sobbed as he rubbed his eyes.

"I have ice-cream, you want ice-cream?" Rufus asked getting annoyed already.

"No I want to go home" That was all Jerome was saying.

"Can you say something besides that" Rufus groaned.

Jerome didn't say anything as more tears started to fall down his face and drop onto his lap.

Rufus pulled up at an old cottage and stepped out the car. He walked round the front and opened Jerome's door.

"Noooo I want to go home!" Jerome started to shout and scream as soon as Rufus opened the door.

Rufus ignored Jerome's screams and lifted him out of the car and started to drag him to the small house.

"NO!" Jerome punched Rufus in the arm to try to make him let go, but he just held on tighter.

When Rufus opened the door Jerome grabbed on and wouldn't let go.

"Let go you brat!" Rufus said as he began to lose his temper.

"NO" Jerome screamed.

Rufus had, had enough he grabbed Jerome by the waist and pulled him into the cottage, and slammed the door closed.

* * *

"Guys, we have a problem" Alfie said as he ran into Amber's room.

"What?" Nina asked.

"We can't find Jerome!" Alfie panicked.

"WHAT?!" Amber shouted.

"The ball went into the woods and we went into find it, and well..."

"YOU LOST HIM!" Amber shouted.

"Don't panic I'm sure he just got a little turned around, let's go find him" Nina said calmly as everyone ran down the stairs.

"I can't believe you lost him, I told you to watch him, you should have been with him at all times" Amber said as she and Alfie made their way down the stairs, her voice was extremely low and it look like she was boiling with rage "We better find him for your sake Alfie."

"Wow I've never seen Amber like this" Patricia commented as they followed behind her down the stairs.

Amber's new protective attitude was beginning to scare everyone.

"Did you find him?" Alfie hoped as he ran up to Mara.

"No Mick's in they're looking for him, I've been waiting here, if he comes out by himself" Mara explained to Alfie and the group, as she finish Amber was giving Alfie daggers.

Just as Sibuna were about to go in Mick came out.

"Did you find him?" Mara asked in hope.

"He's not there, I looked all over" Mick said jogging back.

"Come on there has to be some clue as to where he is" Nina said as she and the others walked in.

Alfie took them to where he found the ball.

"This is it" He said.

"Look there tyre tracks and foot prints here" Fabian said.

"Are they Jerome's" Amber asked.

"No they're way too big to be Jerome's" He explained.

"You don't think Rufus got him do you" Patricia asked in worry.

Everyone looked up in shock.

"No, no he couldn't have, could he?" Amber asked in worry.

"Who's Rufus?" Alfie asked.

"We'll explain later but for now we should get in contact with him" Nina said.

"What are we going to tell everyone" Patricia asked.

"We'll think of something" Fabian said.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Rufus asked Jerome who sat at a table to afraid to move.

"No!" Jerome frowned folding his arms.

"Thirsty?" Rufus glared.

"No!"

"Well then what am I going to do with you?" Rufus said as he moved forward towards Jerome.

Rufus was standing over Jerome glaring at him, it made Jerome's confidence disappear. Jerome whimpered when Rufus picked him up and left him on the couched.

"Watch that" Rufus ordered as he turned on the TV. Rufus then went to make sure all the doors and windows were locked.

As he was doing that he got a text.

"Patricia" Rufus smirked at the text. Rufus turned to Jerome and smiled.

"What do you say we go on a car ride, to see Patricia and your other little friends?" Rufus smirked.

Rufus held onto Jerome hand and walked him to the van.

"You're going in the back" Rufus said as he opened the red van's back doors and pushed Jerome inside before he could argue.

Rufus closed the doors and told Patricia and the others to meet him in an hour.

* * *

**TA DA! ! ! ! Chapter 8 hope you liked it.**


End file.
